hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Planet-punk/Archiv 2
Komm ON :D Kommst du MSN Online ? Ich bin die 1te Generation ! 11:33, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) LOL So, hallo aus dem Urlaub. Wie ich gehofft habe, habe ich hier internet auch schnell, aber nur bei unseren bekannten, mit den wir hierhergefahren sind. Wir sind jedoch oft unterwegs usw., daher kann ich hier so gut wie nix editieren wahrscheinlich nichts, aber naja lässt sich nicht ändern. Was ich toll finde ist, dass durch die Herausforderungen jetzt deutlich mehr Leute hier editieren. Grüß mal alle von mir xD Naja nur damit du Bescheid weißt. Wenn was sein sollte, ich bin manchmal auch hier on, also wenn was dringendes sein sollte, kannst du mich gerne fragen, Scanlation werde ich auch jeden fall NICHT schaffen, leider. -- Decimo 12:29, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Nav leisten Hey! Hab mal ne Frage: Könntest du auch so Navi Leisten für die einzelnen Episoden machen? So wie im englischen Wiki?? Wäre voll toll, so kann man nicht nur zwischen der letzten und nächsten Folge navigieren, sondern zwischen allen ^^. Tsuna-ni 15:50, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) PP :D Kommst du in MSN On ? Nyoah.... Question desu like ever :D Bei der Vongola Seite ---- > http://de.hitmanreborn.wikia.com/wiki/Vongola bei Mitglieder sind überwiegend noch die Pic's aus dem Manga, also schwarz-weiß. Jedoch kamen die meisten Charas schon im Anime vor. Soll das so sein (._.?) Oder kann ich die aktuellen colorfulen (was für ein wort :D) Bilder reinstellen ? (Collonelo 21:01, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Kay, ich guck ma :D Wenn ich mit den Anime Episoden Bildern fertig bin mach ich das :3 Ich mag so nen Kleinkram xD (Collonelo 15:03, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Yo bin morgen da, aber auch nur morgen XD Weil am Donnerstag der Preis am niedrigsten ist XD (Collonelo 16:44, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Eps Ich weiß gar nicht, ob sie noch am arbeiten ist, also lass ich es im Moment, nicht das es nacher doppelt ist ;) Ich bin gerade dabei von den aktuellen Folgen die Szenen zu suchen, wennde die ger subs bis 127 hast, wie collonelo gesagt hat, hast, dann kannste die gerne einbauen, da ich die nicht habe. Hoffe du schaffst es trotzdem neben der Schule nochn bissel zu helfen (werde ich auch versuchen) -- Decimo 15:07, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) P.s du cheatest doch mit den Herausforderungspunkten xD xD man das cheaten hab ich nur so gesagt, weil du soviele Punkte schon hast, 2 mal X Burner abgesahnt, naja egal ist ja nur zum Spaß. Ok, dann werde ich die Anime Eps Bilder mit Collonelo vervollständigen, mit der Schule drück ich dir die Daumen :) --Decimo 15:21, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jaja, alle 1000, 2000, 5000, 10000,... Bearbeitungen kommt das Teil denk ich mal und bringt Punkte^^ Wo kann ich denn das neue Spotlight pic nachgucken, oder muss ich solange surfen, bis ich es sehe o.O xD Ich hab ne gute Neuigkeit, mangastream.com macht jetzt scheinbar auch KHR! vlt, bekommen wir dann englische scans schneller, die arbeiten nämlich eigentlich ganz schnell. -- Decimo 15:50, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, hab ich auch schon gehört, sieht eigentlich auch ganz nett aus, jap mit den übersetzungen müssen wir mal gucken, ansonsten kann ich eigentlich mangastream nur empfehlen, da ich da mir die op, und naruto reinziehe -- Decimo 16:00, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) manga kapitel so erstmal, was hälst du von der neuen aufteilung? und 2. wollen wir das japanische UND das deutsche Cover nehmen? Damit die User wissen, wie es in Japan aussieht. Das hab ich auch schon oft in anderen wikis gesehen. ++ Decimo 17:47, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ wegen dem chappi morgen, alles klar, weiß licee bescheid ++ Decimo 18:44, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ REBORN! Kapitel 302 Cleanet Version Also Anni :D Ich habe es mal schnell gecleanet.. Ist viel sauberer als das letzte mal, hier bitte der DL Link: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=9BSEYEZ4 IEM Ich finds eigenltich auch nicht richtig, ich hab mir das auch eher als Übergangslösung gedacht. Wenn dann ne Beschreibung steht, können sie auch wieder rausgenommen werden, außerdem hab ich ja extra deswegen credits geschrieben :D. Achso apropo scans habe mir zu den scans mal gedanken gemacht, ich finde wir sollten die scans von uns rausnehmen, sobald der manga auf deutsch erschienen ist mit diesem Kapitel, da ich finde wenn man sich für den manga interessiert, sollte man sich den manga kaufen, das unterstützt dann auch den mangaka. Bei den Kapiteln, die noch nicht in de erschienen sind find ich das nicht so schlimm, da sie dann auch die käufer zum kaufen ermuntern, wenn ihnen der manga an der stelle gefällt. Wo ich schon mal dabei bin: Farbige Schrift geht mit ++ Decimo 20:49, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Credits Site Ich hab mal eine Credits Seite erstellt: Benutzer:Decimo/Testseite ganz unten. Bei Verbesserungswünschen einfach kommi dazu schreiben, außerdem können wir sie ja auch nur als übergangslösung benutzen, bis vongolaprimo uns eine richtige erstellt hat. Wenn mal jemand anderes n Job gemacht hat, ich hab das bild auch noch als .psd QC muss evtl. noch eingefügt werden ++ Decimo 11:57, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ 2 Sachen So, hab 2 kleine anliegen 1. Ich hab gesehen bei den gewünschten seiten ist eine die nennt sich 189, man könnte jetzt zwar ne weiterleitung machen, aber wohin? Kapitel oder Episode? Ich kenne aus anderen Wikis, dass es dann solche seiten gibt, wo dann nur die beiden möglichkeiten stehen und die passende wählt man sich aus. Nun ist aber das Problem, dass ich für soetwas nicht nen eigenen Artikel erstellen will und mit ner Weiterleitung habe ich schon alles mögliche ausprobiert, was aber alles nicht so funktioniert hatte, wie ichs mir vorgestellt hatte. Kennst du da vlt ne Lösung? 2. Wollte nur kurz nachfragen, ob du morgen den trans machst :P ++ Decimo 16:46, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Ok, zur Info, 189 steht an Position 533 einfach 500 auswählen und dann nächste 500 wählen So, habs jetzt korrigiert, war Episode 189^^ Trotzdem, sollte man sich da mal was einfallen lassen, den ich meine da waren noch son paar solcher viecher, soll nur nicht nacher aussehen, dass ich hier unnütze Artikel erstelle :P Gut, verlasse mich dann morgen auf dich :D ++ Decimo 16:59, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Jo bei über 200 (bald sinds ja soviele) würd mir i-wann auch der Kopf rauchen, hab mich auch schonmal umgehört, eher gelesen, aber habe noch keine andere lösung dafür gefunden. Naja zuerst belassen wirs mal beim fixen. Man sieht sich morgen ICQ? So gegen abend, weiß ja nicht, wann du genau zeit hast ++ Decimo 17:22, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Chor?! wtf^^ aber soll mir egal sein. In der Regel sind die Scans dann auch schon da. Die Augen lass ich sowieso offen wegen scans, da ich auf OP warte :P scheint diesmal ne riesen überraschung zu geben i-wie one piece wird abgesetzt und durch ne fortsetzung ersetzt oder so, hab das nur so i-wie aufgeschnappt und jetzt will ich gewissheit :D ++ Decimo 17:57, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Re: Willkommen Hallo, auch dir danke für die Begrüßung :-) Ich interessiere mich auch sehr für Sprachen ;-) Eigentlich find ich Italienisch nicht besonders schwer (ich hatte es bisher aber auch nur 2 Jahre lang in der Schule, vlt kommt das Schwere erst noch...), wird halt um ein Vielfaches einfacher, falls du bereits Französisch oder Spanisch sprichst^^ Und von Reborn hab ich ja auch schon einiges gelernt xD Woggelwoggel 19:45, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Scanlation hi ich hab hier mal das neuste kapital aug eng leirder gitb es auf meinen jap queelen noch keien raw kommt aber auch sicher bal wir sollte uns noch was über legen wie wir das ambesten mit dem weiter geben machen. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=QPXN6A3E[[Benutzer:VongolaRainGuardian|VongolaRainGuardian]] 11:13, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) scans So, bin jetzt gerade auch erst wiedergekommen, danke für den trans, hoffe hast dir mühe gegeben :D(fand es teilweise echt kompliziert zu lesen heute) naja egal. Wegen One Piece, ja da hat i-jemand scheiße gelabert, aber ich gehe ein bei 4 wochen op pause o.O Den Typeset mach ich morgen, da ich jetzt echt kb mehr dazu habe^^ Bzgl. Scanlations, ich weiß nicht, ob VongolaPrimo es dir bereits gesagt hat, aber eigentlich ist es ja verboten scanlations im wiki zu publizieren... Er und ich arbeiten deswegen an einer externen seite. Hoffe du verstehst das, aber wir werden anscheinend die Scans wieder rausnehmen müssen. Wir werden dann aber für die externe seite (link folgt später) die Scanlations erstellen und diese aber hier auch teilweise als Bilder benutzten. Die Seite wird dann auch als Partner eingetragen werden. (Wenn wir Lust haben, können wir ja auch noch mehr Projekte machen) Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du dann weiter den trans machen würdest :D. Wenn du aber keine Lust hast, verstehe ich das, ich weiß selber noch nicht, ob ich alles unter einen Hut bringen kann. Na dann bis morgen oder so. ++ Decimo 20:55, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ EDIT: Es sieht so aus, als hätten wir eine RAW Quelle, allerdings hat diese n scheiß wasserzeichen. Ja, das Chapter war geil vongola gear in aktion ^.^ ++ Decimo 20:56, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ EDIT 2: Man so langsam geht mir das aufn Keks, du hast es dir aber verdient, Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 500. Artikel. Jupp habe auch gedacht, nochnichtmal 1 Monat woooohhoooooa. Die nächsten 100 gehen auch unter nem Monat, prognostiziere ich mal und hoffe das natürlich auch ++ Decimo 21:09, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Die nächsten kommen bestimmt unter nem monat, allerdings geht auch ab montag bei mir wieder die schule los, naja dann mal reinhauen mit editieren Ich geh jetzt pennen bin müde :D ++ Decimo 21:31, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Naja vongolaprimo und ich wir bauen eine wordpress seite auf, das ist so ähnlich wie n blog, aber als übergangslösung den anderen blog zu benutzten hört sich auch nicht schlecht an, du kannst ja versuchen die Bilder da hochzuladen etc, so wie du dir das gedacht hast und wenn es funktioniert sagst du mir nochmal bescheid. Ansonsten werden wir den Aufbau der Seite erstmal fotsetzen, soviel ist da noch nicht passiert -.- aber naja. Wir planen evtl. auch, noch mehr als Reborn zu scanlaten, aber das sind bis jetzt nur rohe Ideen. Auch weil in der URL der seite nochn anderer manga auftaucht, aber dazu später mehr ++ Decimo 12:10, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Hey hey :) Kommst du in MSN ? REBORN! [PRIMO] 15:08, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke und Frage Erstmal wollte ich mich für den Tipp mit der Vorlage bedanken. Und dann wollte ich fragen, ob es irgendwie geplant ist eine Vorlage für die Spiele zu erstellen? Oder bin ich einfach nur zu blind und die gibt es schon? KidKane 13:29, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ~ Chara Songs ~ Darf ich noch den von bel erstellen (._.?) (Collonelo 15:38, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Hät yah sein können, dass du da grad was machen wärst :D heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey halluuuuuuuuuuuu lalalalalalal ich will auch bürokrat werden!!!???? aber wie??????!!!!! :Sorry, aber ich denke, diese Frage erübrigt sich. Vielleicht solltest du als Anfang dich erst einmal anmelden und deine ! und ? Tasten checken, ob sie nicht irgendwie klemmen oder so... --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 08:26, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) hmmm Ok, dann lassen wir das mit den Target Seiten erstmal :P Frage mich gerade, ob wir eine ausführliche Hilfe schreiben sollen, für neue User, da ich finde die Hilfe von Wikia ist extrem begrenzt und schwer zu überschauen ++ Decimo 09:21, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Ich hab mal die Version 0.1b unseres Layouts online gemacht, wie immer auf der Testseite. Farbkombo: Rot/Schwarz. Ja mit den Hilfe Seiten, ich hätte so n paar Ideen schon gesammelt. Ich schreib mal was ins Community Portal. Jo, das mit den Target Seiten, ja klar ein Klick und wieder da, hab sie auch nur erstellt, weil sie bei den gewünschten seiten standen. ++ Decimo 09:57, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ So, gemacht. Kommis erlaubt :D ++ Decimo 10:08, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Kap Bilder Frage: Hast du die Plug Ins Topaz Clean und Topaz Denoise? Damit kann man "Raws" ganz leicht cleanen. Aber deine sehen eig ganz gut schon aus ++ Decimo 11:03, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Kein Ding, hab mir die mal angeschafft, falls wir in Zukunft auch Raws "komplett" cleanen müssen ++ Decimo 13:03, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ chapter hi ich wollte dir nur sagen das ich dir immer von mangastream, da die meist die ersten sind mit dem relase, den link zum aktuellen chapter geben werd das du schon mal mit dem übersetzen anfangen kannst. VongolaRainGuardian 16:14, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=5TG7LL0D VongolaRainGuardian 17:52, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hi wollte eigentlich nur mal sagen das bis jetzt kein chapter 305 da ist weder auf jap noch auf eng nicht das ihr meint ich hätte es vergessen. VongolaRainGuardian 08:10, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ok alles kalr woltle blos bescheid geben nicht das irh wie gesagt meint ich würd es nich tmachen doer so aber hier ist nun endlich das kapital 305: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=QIRQB78H VongolaRainGuardian 18:45, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Heute mal recht früh kapital 306: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=IOQ58MYFv VongolaRainGuardian 09:44, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Sorry das ich das kapital jetzt erst bringe konnte aber wegen der abreit nicht früher. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=DF26VV34 VongolaRainGuardian 21:09, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC)21:05, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) info So, kleine Info, nicht das ihr euch wundert. Also ersteinmal war meine Schule selbst in der ersten Woche schon ein heftiger Brocken, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich jeden Tag regelmäßig on kommen kann. So als 2. mein internet hat bis gerade nicht gefunzt, daher werde ich mich morgen, nachdem ich aufgestanden bin, mich an die Scans setzen. Wenn jemand von euch Lust hat, kann er mir die Arbeit gerne abnehmen :P. Also morgen Mittag/Nachmittag sollten die Scans on sein ++ Decimo 17:50, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ++ So Kapitel ist auch fertig jetzt, ja muss man mal sehen, ich hatte echt was anner backe diese woche :D. Wennde QC machen willst, komm msn on, aber braucste nicht zwingend vongolaprimo guckt gerade schon drüber ++ Decimo 12:35, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ++ Kapitel ist online, Blog Eintrag geschrieben. MU hochgeladen. vongolaprimo will es nacher noch auf meinmanga uploaden. Das kommt dann zu dem post dazu. Ich hab ihm gesagt er soll dir oder mir auffe disk. schreiben und wir editieren dann den eintrag. ++ Decimo 13:13, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ++ kapital hi sorry für die dumme frage aber wo wird den jetzt das neue kapital realse da ich auf dem Blog immernur lese im post aber nichts finde doer das falsche nehme den da sollte doch auf die alten sein oder? VongolaRainGuardian 18:20, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Online Reading Hey planet-punk! Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll arbeite ich noch daran aber wenn sie mir schreiben dann kann man sie vlt. morgen Online lesen. Hi Schön das du mir ne Lebenszeichen gibts! XD Ich freue mich auh auf das 4. OST! *-* Bei Infos habe ich gelesen das am 25.9.10 das 9. Op. erscheinen soll. Soweit ich von meinen Quellen weiß endet erst am 25.9.10 Epi. 203 der Future Arc. o_O Ich kann mir vorstellen das erst ab Epi. 204 das 9. Op & warscheinlich das 17. Ending erscheint. ^^ Arigato für das Lob an mein Layout, wobei ich garnicht Coden kann! XD Bei Piczo ist viel einfacher was mi Layouts basteln angeht, wenn man weis wie. Ich habe da so meine Tricks! XD Mit dem Forum P-chans zu werden, warte ich erst mal lieber ab! ^^' Da scheint nocht nicht sehr viel los zu sein wie ich mir das begutachtet habe! ^^' L.G. Rina-chan 80.134.94.225 04:03, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Katekyo Hitman Reborn Folgen ? Hey Punk ich hab mal ne Frage wo siehst du denn Katekyo Hitman Reborn Folgen weil Die Serie ist echt zu meiner Lieblings Animeserie geworden nur ich finde die subs nur bis 137 und deswegen wollte ich dich fragen ob du weißt wo man Die Folgen mit ger sub sehen kann. Und noch ne andere Frage weißt wo man den manga ab Folge 137 sehen kann am besten auch mit deutscher Übersetzung wäre echt nett wenn du mir antworten würdest meine E-mail adresse ist Naruto_Bleach_2895@gmx.de naja mach weiter so und bb^^ LG ダリウス Re.: GW Auch dir danke :-D Hoffentlich erreichen wir bald die 700, von der du offenbar schon träumst xD Woggelwoggel 19:18, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) musik Ah >_> Den song von Mukuro hab ich auch grad gemacht >_> Ich schwör's paar sekunden schneller und ich hät's vor dir geschafft XD Vllt machen wir lieber aus, wer was bearbeitet XD Yeah XD Ich wollte yetzt eig auch Yamamoto machen, aber dann hab ich gedacht dass du das machen willst und deswegen bin ich yetzt bei Chrome Tyah ich bin so gut :D (Collonelo 19:28, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC)) leute kann mir einer von euch sagen wo ich katekyo hitman reborn ger sub ab folge 128 gucken kann wenn wer weiss bitte an ayhan_38_bjk@hotmail.de melden wäre nett freu mich schon tierisch auf anime seiten :D